Just a Red String of Fate Between Us
by kandierain751
Summary: A single piece of red string, tied on the last finger of two people, to keep them together forever. Two best friends, both in love with the other. Sometimes, all it takes is a simple piece of red string to tie two people to one another.


_**A Red String Of Fate**_

_**Kandierain751**_

_**Rated T**_

* * *

><p>"What, is this?"<p>

He merely laughed deeply and tired the string just a bit tighter.

"What? No. Get that off!"

"Do you even know what this is Bells?" he asked me tugging the string connecting us to make certain it wouldn't give.

"Well… no… but it's… what in the world is on my pinky finger Jake?" I placed my free hand on my hip, staring at him.

He grinned down at me. "It's a red string of fate, to keep us together. Forever."

My eyes widened. "What!... Jake…" I whispered slightly "we're not even together…"

"So be with me then." He leaned down and brushed his lips across mine so quickly I didn't have time to respond back at all.

"You're absolutely crazy. Do you know that?" inside my head I could hear myself screaming for another kiss, but I suppressed it… well… attempted to.

"Of course I know this, Bells, and I'm completely proud of it," his face leaned down closer to mine. "But…" his voice lowered to a husky whisper. "I'm not taking no for an answer from you."

My entire face lit up brightly and I tried to turn my head away, but couldn't. "How do you even know I like you?"

His eyes smoldered me with an intensity I'd never seen before. "How?" I nodded. "I can see that you _love_ me with that pretty little blush of yours. I can see you love me from the way your eyes practically beg me to kiss you when I lean down oh so close to you. The biggest thing of all though? I know you love me because even after all this time, you still deal with everything I've put you through, and you still are able to smile at me with no frown underneath your beautiful and amazing smile."

I could feel wetness in my eyes, and I tried my hardest to turn away from him so he wouldn't see, but his eyes trapped me.

My mind wandered back, months ago…

I peered slowly and sneakily over the railing at my best friend, Jacob Black, and smiled brightly when I saw him laughing and throwing around a football. "Hey, Jaaaaaaaaake!"

He turned towards me, giving me a wide smile, and I laughed loudly as the football slammed straight into the back of his head.

"Stop looking at Bella and pay attention to us handsome hunks," Quil called out with a wink towards me. I rolled my eyes and flipped him off.

"I'm much sexier than you stinky guys. Go take a shower!" I called out jokingly. "You all stink!"

"This is the smell of hard work!" Paul yelled out with a bark of laughter.

"Yeah, only in your dreams! It smells like lazy ass teenagers to me!" I giggled and stuck my tongue out.

"Alright missy, you're in for it!" Jake ran up to the porch and jumped the railing, landing next to me. My eyes widened and I turned to make a break for it, and before I knew it, I was four feet in the air screaming my lungs out.

"Lemme down!" I laughed and screamed some more. "I'm too heaaaaaaaaaavy, let me down!" He raised me higher and actually _threw_ me to Paul, who caught me with another bark of laughter.

I clung to him, frightened. "Okay, totally not cool. What if he didn't catch me?" I yelled to Jake. He merely shrugged at me, and I glared before turning my head to Paul, who was still holding me. "Pauuuuuuuuul, you love me right?"

He looked warily down at me. "I may… why?"

"Put me down?" I gave him puppy eyes and he rolled his eyes before setting me down on my feet. "YES! Thank you Paul," I leaned up and kissed his cheek before running full force to Jake and jumping on his back.

"What the…? Why didn't you go down!" I growled playfully and shoved on his shoulders. "Go. Down!"

He chuckled and swung me around, catching me in his arms, before peering down at me, grinning. "No."

My face flushed and I turned my head away, refusing to acknowledge the small flutter in my chest. I turned back towards him and stuck my tongue out. "You suck!" I twisted and turned to get out of his arms and he just held me tighter.

"You can't get away from me that easily, Bells."

Inside my head, I could hear a small voice agreeing completely with him… that I was stuck, and could never leave him in fear of losing the very sun in my life.

* * *

><p>"Say something Bells. I can practically see the wheels turning inside your head," Jake said pulling me closer. I bit my lip and a tear slid down my cheek. He wiped it away gently. "Don't cry."<p>

"I can't even, for the life of me, figure out why I'm crying." I said softly.

He traced down my cheek with the finger the innocent-seeming red string wrapped around. "Bella. I love you."

Another tear slipped down my cheek, and more followed after it. "When?"

"When, what Bella?" he asked.

"When… did you realize you love me?" my voice was little more than a whisper.

He looked me in the eyes, and just stared. "Your eyes. Did you know they're this… dark, dark brown? It makes your eyes almost black, and when you see them staring at you, you almost feel… lost. But one day, I noticed you looking at me. And they weren't dark at all. They, like they are now, were light brown, almost hazel, and they were shining with tears. And as I was looking in them, I realized something…"

My breath caught inside my throat, and I could feel my heart beating fast.

"I realized that I wanted to take care of this girl forever. I realized that this girl was the one I wanted to take to Prom, and marry, and have children with. But most of all? I wanted to make sure this girl would never have tears of sadness in her eyes like that day. I love you Bella." He took my pinky that held the red string, and kissed it lightly.

"I… I love you too." I crushed myself to him and held on tightly. "I love you, I love you, I love you." I could feel my whole face blush brightly, yet I didn't care.

"Bella, look at me." I peered up at his face. He leaned down and caught my mouth with his. My heart fluttered full force inside my chest, and I tilted my head, responding back, my mouth lifting in a small smile.

When we broke apart a moment later, too soon in my opinion, we just stared at each other, breathing deeply.

"Hey Jake?" I smiled softly up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Can you take this damn string off now?"

His laughter rung throughout the area, and he leaned down to nuzzle my cheek. "Never, Bells. Never."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kandierain751: Well,, that's the end. Yeah, it's a one-shot. And actually quite a short one at that. But. . . I actually haven't written anything but school work in a very long while. Goodness, sophomore year… Anywho, I was reminded very briefly by my best friendboyfriend that I hadn't added anything to Fanfiction in a very long while, so… to attempt to get back into the habit of writing so I can continue on the story I've been working on that's **_actually _**very long. I think this worked out quite nicely, don't you agree? Kind of a bit of fluff to hold you over.  
>I've hoped you've enjoyed this, and please, for my sake, and yours, review? :3 <strong>_


End file.
